A Bat, A Princess, and Toilet Paper
by LadyAllan
Summary: A story that came to me in a time of crisis...specifically one involving a shortage of toilet paper. Summaries are NOT my thing, but check it out...you may be surprised
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is my first Justice League fanfic so please be gentle. *wince* It's based on the Justice League cartoon, but there isn't a category for it so it's here in the comic section. It's slightly OOC but I tried to stick as close to their personalities as possible ^_^ R&R Please!

* * *

Looking out at the inky tenebrosity of space both calmed, and unnerved him. He was a creature of darkness, but a creature who belonged with both feet firmly planted on Earth's soil. He allowed a small sigh to escape his lips as he recalled the reason for his visit.

_If it had been anyone but her..._

"Day dreaming? Doesn't suit you Bruce."

"Well, Clark, if I were day dreaming it wouldn't be any of your business, now would it?"

Although the words were coarse, they were spoken with a tone that belied years of snarky comments and witty rebuttals. The truth was Bruce was grateful for the intrusion on his thoughts. He knew where they would lead and that place was definitely off-limits.

Clark merely smirked in response, knowing precisely what Bruce was thinking so intently about. He understood why Bruce hated it up in the Watch Tower, but even Bruce himself did not understand why he wouldn't join the League. Any rumors that had started died a long time ago due to the Bat's threats to stop them forcibly. Clark's smirk grew as he remembered Bruce's face, cold and stoney, yet so tense one would think his head was about to explode. Bruce saw the expression and suspicion flared within him.

_The last time I saw that smirk I was nearly pulverized by a very angry Amazonian princess._

"And just what, exactly, do you find so funny?"

Clark merely shook his head in denial, not particularly in the mood for an even moodier bat. He'd been having a rather pleasant day so far, no need to ruin it. Just when Clark was about to ask Bruce why he wasn't somewhere else, or rather, with someone else, he noticed a strong wind heading towards them, a wind that looked a lot like a certain overly energetic superhero. Bruce turned and his face immediately turned into an expression of half disgust, half annoyance. The result was an almost comical grimace, well it would have been humorous if not for the nearly materialized daggers shooting from his dark eyes. Clark was going to have to play referee yet again.

"Woah Wally, what's going on that has you so worked up?"

Clark had barely managed to keep a grip on the speed demon's collar. Wally looked up in surprise at being caught, then his eyes took on a mischievous glint and he hurriedly launched into his tale.

"You see, what had happened was, the H2O man and me were messing around. Well, I might have gotten a little carried away."

He made sure to emphasize the "little" with his thumb and forefinger. Bruce made a sound that was more huff than snort. Clark rolled his eyes at both of them.

"Alright. Then what happened Wally?"

Clark could tell he was going to have to drag the story out of the little trickster, if only to appease Wally's need for attention. The kid's eyes got brighter and his grin broadened.

"Well, let's just say that due to a ticked off master of water, another threat emerged in the form of an equally, if not more so, ticked off woman of the," he then glanced back at Bruce and lowered his voice to a whisper, "Amazonian persuasion."

The eyebrow waggle might have been too much, but Wally did not care. He only needed a little more time and his plan would reach its culmination – Victory!

Clark caught on immediately and decided to play along. Sure, it was childish to believe it would work, but what was it his mother used to say? Child-like faith, that's what she said. With a dramatic sigh that was border-line ridiculous, he asked, louder than necessary:

"Oh, the _Amazonian_ persuasion you say. Tsk tsk, Wally, you should know better than to involve her in your little games. You always end up with your, um, _feelings_ hurt."

Clark couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped as Wally's eyes squinted and mouth pursed in a painful grimace. It was true, and thinking back on a few select occasions gave him a moment's remorse for instigating all of this, but more for himself than for the others involved.

Bruce decided it was time to step in and tell "the brat" what was good for him.

"Maybe if you didn't act like such a child Dian– _Princess_ Diana, wouldn't be forced to scold you like one."

Bruce could have kicked himself for the slip-up. _Come on Bruce, you can't keep slipping up like that. The more you say her name the more–_

"Oh come on Bruce-y, lighten up once in a while, will ya? There's no harm in having a little fun now and then. How else does a superhero de-stress?"

"For starters, your version of de-stressing is primarily designed for superheroes with hyper-activity disorders. The rest of us have more productive means of relieving stress."

Wally's laughter echoed in the large room, emphasizing its emptiness as well as the emptiness in Bruce's life. Well, at least he thought so. Alfred had passed away almost two years ago and Dick had taken up with some girl whom Bruce would swear was from some alien planet. The dame was clueless. Bat-Girl hung up her cape and mask when she found out she was pregnant. Bruce had wished her luck with finding the baby's father and convincing him to help take care of it. As far as women in his life went, well that's just what they did: went.

Clark could see dark clouds forming on the horizon of Bruce's eyes. Something was getting to him and Clark didn't think it was Wally's pranks. No, this was something totally different and if he knew Bruce, it was going to be a fight to near death before it came to light. Sometimes all the cloak and dagger, Agatha Christie with a dark side, mysterious man with a murderous secret crap, that came in the Bruce Wayne package was just too much.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Bruce, what's brought you up here to our humble abode?" Wally's eyes sparked with mischief.

"I received a call from Clark about a situation he needed help with. I had some time to spare, so I came." Bruce had turned back to look out the massive windows.

_As if space really holds the answer to my dilemma._

While Bruce proceeded to lose himself, once again, in his own thoughts, Clark pinned Wally with his gaze. Wally knew what that look meant, but he figured he could live with the consequences. He gave Clark a lazy grin and shrugged his shoulders as if to say, "What can you do?" Clark decided to see how well Wally could play at his own game.

"Oh yes, I had forgotten. Wally, you were the one who told me about the 'problem' so why don't you give Bruce all the details as well." Clark's self-satisfied smirk seemed to mock Wally, but he was already prepared for this kind of situation and, putting on his best pseudo-serious face, he announced:

"My fellow superheroes, this day shall live on in infamy throughout the rest of time. We have been attacked by a foreign enemy, who's identity has yet to be determined. All we know as of yet is that they have stolen something from us that is more precious than any metal, jewel, or -"

"Get to the point Flash. I didn't come up here for a public address. The facts, please." Bruce was quickly reaching the limit of his patience with Wally. Only Wally actually, as he was the only one who could really get under Bruce's skin.

"-stone. My dear fellows, we have run out of Toilet Paper." His grin stretched so far, it nearly split his face in two. Clark had to literally bite his tongue to keep from outright guffawing. Bruce, however, spun around and with an expression of seething anger, ground out a single, "What?"

"As ridiculous as it sounds, the kid speaks the truth, Bruce." The firm yet feminine voice of the woman who occupied, nay dominated, Bruce's dreams caused all three men to jump a little from surprise. It also sent chills up a certain superhero's spine. Well, two chills to be exact. One nervous anticipation, the other pure fear. Fears only someone with abandonment issues could have.

_Do not react. It's not worth the endless tormenting mockery from Flash. Or Clark, for that matter._

Bruce worked hard to keep his emotions private. He never truly liked the idea of everyone knowing his thoughts without his verbally expressing them. People knew what he wanted them to know. More than one person told him he had serious emotional issues. Bruce, being Bruce Wayne, merely laughed the comment away. When he became Batman, however, he would dwell on it, mulling it over in his mind. The same way a child would continually press on a bruise just to see if it still hurt. As it was, Bruce was now summoning up every ounce of negative emotion to mask the storm of passion building in his heart

"So, Bruce, I didn't know you were up here. What has brought you to us? Surely not the inconsequential crisis we are having here." Princess Diana was praying to Hera with every fiber of her being that Bruce had really come to see her this time. Of course, Hera has never been particularly fond of men in general so Bruce's response, while it saddened Diana, didn't surprise her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Yikes! It's been too long! *hangs head in shame* So many have been unbelievably supportive of this story and I can't thank everyone enough. I'll be honest-I allowed other things to get in the way...namely biology-BUT! no longer! :) I wanted to get a chapter in before my finals start...which is tomorrow X( but now that it is up I hope you allow me a few days to finish out these horrid things. I solemnly swear to jump right back into this once this week is through. You have my word as an unpublished author...for whatever that's worth ^_^

Any pain Diana felt was swiftly, and securely, locked away. Diana was a confident and powerful woman of great wisdom and intellect. All of that was on the outside, however. On the inside, Diana was just like any other average, ordinary, woman of the world. She may have battled the fiercest creatures known, and unknown, to mankind, but the very thought of Bruce Wayne would send a jolt straight to her heart, causing it to beat a lovely staccato rhythm. Diana knew men were a necessity in life, mainly for procreation purposes, and she would not deny her base instincts of physical attraction to the male sex.

She learned a heartbreaking, yet valuable, lesson in her younger years, when she allowed an emotional connection to form between herself and a young male her age. She had kept the relationship a secret for a few months, knowing that if her mother found out there'd be Hera to pay. The boy had professed love for her and in her fragile, tender heart, she had believed him. Then one night, as she was seeking him out, she found him in the arms of another girl, hearing him whisper the very same words to the harlot in his arms, as Diana had heard only a few nights before. The pain she had felt at being betrayed forever changed her. She swore to herself, and to Hera, that very night that never again would she allow a man to consume her heart and soul as she had let this one do.

Now, feeling the way she did about Bruce, only made her heart hurt worse. She berated herself night and day, constantly at odds with her true feelings. What made things worse was that, in her eyes, he was completely, and utterly, oblivious to all of this. He was cold, and distant. She kept telling herself that things were better this way. If he did express interest in her, it would only complicate things. The best thing for her to do was to keep her feelings hidden from all. Especially herself. Yet it did not stop her from having weak moments where, for a split second, she could see her happily ever after. The one where she and Bruce are together, and it is a relationship that will last throughout eternity.

_Hera, forgive me. I had forgotten myself for a moment, but I am of right mind again._

"Um, Princess? You okay?" Wally was waving his hand back and forth in front of her face. Diana refocused on his face and fixed him with a pointed look. She had dealt with his foolishness the entire morning and was almost to the point of giving him a good old fashioned spanking. But she held back because she had her suspicions that he would enjoy it too much.

"I am fine. I am not, however, pleased with your recent actions. Do you care to explain yourself?" Sometimes, she could swear she was dealing with a child. Thankfully, this childish nature of his came in handy, for he was easily distracted from one train of thought to another.

"I do apologize for what happened. I really didn't mean for you to get caught in the crossfire. Honest! And why am I the only one in trouble? Mister "I can control the seven seas but somehow can't control a little water from spraying into a super-heroine's face" is just as much at fault as I am. Go on. Give him a lecture too." If there was one thing Wally was superb at, other than science and speed, it was blame-sharing. And, although he was acutely aware of Diana's evasion of his question, he knew better than to press too hard, especially in front of Bruce. He had respect for his body, and did not think it wise to put it in jeopardy for so trivial a reason.

Diana turned and looked at AquaMan, staring him straight in the eye. She saw a barely perceptible shiver and her mouth twinged upward almost as a reflex. Such a powerful man, yet he knew that, in this setting, he was no match for her. It pleased her to be feared, but she knew better than to let that rule her, for that kind of thinking lead to darker thoughts and actions. She far more enjoyed being respected as an equal among her peers. Keeping her eyes locked with AquaMan's for just a moment longer, she decided he was not the big fish she was after and swung back around to give Wally a firm talking to. Unfortunately, the only person left standing there was Bruce. Clark and Wally and disappeared without her knowing. An amazing feat. Bruce looked as confused as she, and both went to ask AquaMan what was going on. But, as fate would have it, he was gone now as well.

The two looked at each other for a moment, but then both looked away at the same time. Neither knowing what to say, but neither wanting to leave without saying something. An awkward, tense, silence hung in the air, as two hearts and minds swirled in a maelstrom of confused emotion and a searing passion, lain dormant for far too long a time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** First...I apologize to anyone who read this chapter before I fixed it...le sigh...**ANYWAY** :) Here is Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy! :) and again...thank you to all my readers...especially all of you who are new...I hope you have as much fun reading as I did writing ^_^

* * *

Doing his best to keep a calm facade, Bruce turned to look at Diana. She was still looking at the floor, as if trying to force it to tell her something. Bruce, however, could not see the true

emotion behind her eyes. Instead, he gruffly cleared his throat, hoping to gain her attention. She looked up at him, startled, having not been expecting him to do, or say, anything.

"What is it Bruce?"

"Princess Diana, I think we should begin the investigation into the recent...heist."

"Ah! Yes, I had almost forgotten. But, do you really think it necessary to treat this as a real case? I mean, Bruce, this is such a trivial prank, most likely caused by someone we both know."

"I agree that it is inconsequential, and that is probably is Wally who is behind all of this, but, it can be considered serious if looked at from the right angle. Particularly from the _female_ angle." Diana's

face showed confusion for a split second, then realization dawned and her cheeks took on a lovely rosy hue.

"Yes, you are right, of course. I shall begin by searching the Tower for any clues as to where the toilet paper might be. Could you start the questioning? I feel like it would be better if it were you

instead of me." Bruce was relieved that she suggested separate courses of action. He knew, without a doubt, that there was no way he would be able to work alongside her for a lengthened period

of time. The way his heart felt at the moment was like a chip in a windshield. A small, miniscule crack, but with the right elements, would spread to every corner until the entire glass was

shattered. Bruce could not afford to fall apart. Especially around her.

"Of course. We shall rendezvous after two hours. That should be plenty of time for you to search, and I to question a good portion of who is here."

"Two hours it is, then. Good luck Bruce."

"You as well, Diana."

* * *

Diana quickly made her way to the bottom of the Watch Tower, both to begin the search and escape from Bruce.

_He called me Diana. No 'Princess' attached. That has to mean something, right? No! I won't do this to myself. It's just a name, nothing more. It can never be more, for both our sakes._

Newly resolved, she opened the first storage locker. To her surprise, there was nothing in it. Not even a mop and bucket.

"That's odd." She closed the door back and approached the next locker. Again, empty. Next one...same as before. In fact, every storage locker she came upon was void of anything. It was almost like

someone had went on a spring cleaning spree and dumped everything into the vacuum of space. Because there was nothing to look through, she was done in only about thirty minutes. Thoroughly

confused by what she found, or rather, didn't find, she went in search of Bruce. She was certain he wasn't finished with the interviews and, although she knew it wasn't her best idea, she came to

the conclusion that no other logical choice could be found. On her way to the interrogation rooms, she practiced her breathing, taking slow, deep, even breaths to slow her heart rate as well as calm

her nerves.

_I have to control myself. I just do not understand why this time is so much worse than the others. I have never felt this close to the precipice of absolutely losing myself to the passion. Hera, if this _

_is a test, I swear to you that I shall not fall nor fail. I will please you._

* * *

Meanwhile, Bruce was in the middle of questioning Green Arrow. As expected, it was not going particularly well. To Bruce, Green Arrow's exceptional archery skills were impressive, but entirely

expendable. Thus, when the Arrow began his usual snarky commentary, Bruce decided to offer him a deal.

"Listen, Arrow, neither one of us want to be here, am I right?"

"Wow, Bruce, and it only took half an hour for you to realize it. I think you're getting better at this." Bruce clenched his teeth in irritation. He knew, however, that to retaliate would only make

things worse.

"Thank you for the compliment, however unnecessary it was. My proposition is this: I will stop the questioning if you will agree to aid in the effort to find the missing toilet paper." The Arrow's

laughter bounced around the small room.

"I swear, Bruce, I never thought the day would come when you would ask me for help. To find toilet paper, no less! Although it comes as no surprise that you're taking it so seriously. You really

should lighten up a bit, you know? You seem a lot more tense than usual. Say, it's not a girl, is it? Surely not the stoic, cold, infallible, Bruce Wayne, Batman, is all miscombobulated over a woman."

Bruce didn't say a word. But his eyes told more than they should have. He tried to look Arrow in the eye, not wanting to back down and show weakness. In doing so, however, Arrow saw

everything.

"You're kidding! No, no, the Bat never kids, I know, I know. I just- I can't believe that you've let some dame get you so tangled up."

"Don't call her that! And the answer is no. I am not 'miscombobulated' as you so eloquently put it. I'm just a little out of sorts. Nothing I cannot handle."

"Ah, but Bruce-y, you shouldn't try to lie about women trouble to someone with so much experience. So, since I've already figured it out, why not give me all the juice details? I promise I won't tell

another soul about it." The look of pure enjoyment coming from Arrow both frightened and annoyed Bruce. And the first was quite a feat for anyone.

"This is none of your concern, Arrow. I said I can handle it, so I will. There is no need to involve anyone else." Arrow's smile faded a bit and he looked at Bruce with a serious and concerned

expression.

"Bruce, man to man, you need someone to talk to. Trying to deal with this alone is just asking for trouble. You need an outside, objective opinion. Specifically male, because no woman will ever

understand what a man is truly thinking." Bruce thought about what was said. And, honestly, Arrow was right. He needed someone to talk this out with. Ever since Alfred's death there hadn't really

been anyone he had felt comfortable enough to confide in. Dick was certainly out of the question, and Clark, well, he had Lois, but that was only because he had the power of flight. That woman

had a serious fetish for foreplay while flying over the city. But hey, to each his own...or her own in this case. No, he really was devoid of a true companion and perhaps, talking to Arrow would help

loosen him up a little to where he could be around _her_ without nearly losing control of his grip.

"Alright. I see your point. The truth is I-"

"Excuse me, Bruce? May I see you for a moment, outside?" Diana's voice over the intercom felt like a deep tissue massage. During, it felt heavenly, but as soon as it was over, the pain was

excruciating. Bruce looked up at the ceiling and gave his assent, then he looked back at Arrow. He could not be sure if Diana still had the intercom on, so instead of saying with words, Bruce merely

nodded at Arrow, conveying his intent to further their conversation at a later time. Once outside the room, he carefully put his mask of cold indifference back into place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Where have I been? In a deep, dark well. Cut off from modern society and it's comforts...okay so really I've just been busy with job hunting and being my family's "go-for". BUT! To be fair I have been working very diligently on everything I'm involved in. Hopefully I'll have chapters 6 and 7 posted in the next few days after a few adjustments. Thanks to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed! You are all truly wonderful people! :)**

**Warning: There is foul language in this, and future chapters. I hope that doesn't offend too many people :)**

* * *

The look on Bruce's face seemed to be the same as always: void of emotion. Diana's heart constricted slightly, as if wincing from pain inflicted. However, she chose to ignore the hurt and keep to the task at hand. Besides, she could not afford to become emotional, she had her vow after all. That small reminder and a mental shake of her head had Diana back on track; totally focused.

_But does he really have to wear that? I mean, seriously, the cape is a little much when we are just around the Tower…_

"So, anything at all?" Diana sincerely hoped that Bruce had found at least _something_.

"I've only had the opportunity to interview one person. Why are you back so fast? Did you check every locker?" Bruce's eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion, but then they immediately went back to their original position. Why be suspicious of her?

"You are correct, I am back much more quickly than originally anticipated. And yes, I did check every single locker in the entire Tower. However, I came across something…interesting. There is not a thing in any of the lockers. No cleaning supplies, no random articles of junk, nothing. That's why I was so fast in looking through them. There was nothing to look through. What do you make of it? Because I have no idea." Bruce had become slightly worried at the information. He honestly could not think of any specific reason as to why someone would go through all the trouble of emptying the lockers, as well as pilfering all of the toilet paper. None of it made any sense.

"I'm not sure either, but I do know where we need to go next."

"Wally." Diana was nearly to the point of tying the young man to a chair and placing it in a corner.

Bruce saw the anger in Diana's eyes and was almost afraid. Almost, but not quite. He knew to whom the emotion was directed, so had no real fear for himself. Or Wally for that matter; the kid deserved what was coming. Now that they were both thinking the same thought- Find Wally -they simultaneously started down the hall. Unfortunately, Diana's foot got caught in Bruce's cape, and as she fell, she took him down with her. The two were a tangle of legs, cape, and fierce blushing. Diana was apologizing profusely for knocking Bruce down, and he was apologizing for tripping her with his cape in the first place. Finally, both stopped talking and looked at each other. Somehow Bruce had managed to turn them over, so he was on top of Diana, looking down into her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat, and her very first thought was: _Oh Hera, did I brush my teeth after lunch?_ In retrospect, not very romantic, but extremely practical given the situation. Bruce's first thought was: _Dear Alfred, have I ever thanked you for the inspiration for the cape?_ He was fully aware of how much trouble he could find himself in if he gave in to the emotions whirling around, demanding that he perform the deed that the moment provided the opportunity for. Yet, how could he let that kind of cosmic gift go to waste? Wasn't there some kind of karmic law against such a thing? Slowly, he began lowering his face toward Diana's, all the while staring deep into her sapphire orbs.

Diana was sure that Bruce could hear her heart practically beating out of her chest. Never before had she felt so intensely in any situation. Not even when she had been captured by a previously unknown species of humanoid from a distant planet, whose only claim to being human was its facial features. Everything else…well she really didn't want to revisit that memory any time soon. But here, now, she was experiencing something that she had never thought possible. True desire. Not the lustful infatuation that so many falsely assume is "love", but the type of feeling that comes from the bottom-most part of your heart and just seems to bubble out of your chest, making you light-headed and slightly incoherent. Diana was definitely experiencing both symptoms to their full extent. Tunnel vision had set in and all she could see was Bruce's face swimming in front of her. She could see his mouth moving but couldn't quite make out what he was saying. He had moved closer to her face and at first she was absolutely positive that he was going to kiss her. The look in his eyes had changed though.

_Why is he looking at me like that? What is he trying to say?_

"Diana, can you hear me? Are you alright? Diana!" Bruce was starting to panic, something that he rarely ever does. The stars in Diana's eyes were captivating at first, then he noticed the very large, very purple, lump forming on her forehead near her hairline.

_Shit! Did she really hit her head that hard?_

Diana slowly began to realize that the look on Bruce's face was one of concern, not one of want. Slightly confused by this she tried to sit up, but the world began to spin and she laid back down. Then the pain revealed itself. Intense throbbing coming from near her right temple caused her to wince and instantly Bruce called J'onn.

"J'onn, Princess Diana has suffered a possible concussion. Can you come and take care of this?" Bruce didn't want to admit that he had been frightened when she hadn't responded at first. Now that he knew she was at least conscious, he felt a little better; he could breathe again. A moment later, J'onn appeared with a first aid kit and began to assess the wound. There wasn't a cut, but the bruise was deep and serious. Bruce felt like kicking himself because he knew it was his fault. And the fact that for a moment he was grateful for the very thing that caused Diana to be harmed. That made him feel like an ass, and rightfully so from a female's point of view. He watched as J'onn levitated Diana down the corridor, missing whatever it was that Jean told him. But, instead of following and asking again, he turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

_Things were going so smoothly...for the most part. How could I screw that up so badly? If ANYONE finds out about this I'm screwed. Hopefully Diana didn't realize that I was about to kiss her._

Even though his thoughts were flying around in total panic, his face held not even a hint of emotion. Those years of training proved to be effective in more ways than one. Unfortunately, this ability was also a hinderance. Somehow he managed to hide his emotions so well that even the one who should know couldn't tell. Case in point: The Cat. Even though their fling was extremely brief he had really felt something for her. Whether it was lust or love remains to be seen, but he could barely get out the words "Good morning sweetheart" without a dull look on his face. That woman would purr and coo and tease, but to no avail. He physically could not smile and be genuine about it.

_Maybe that thing Alfred used to tell me really is true. I frowned so much my face is stuck that way. It isn't scientifically proven, but look at Dick...he has that dumbass smile plastered to his ugly mug all the time. Great, yet another problem with me. And this is all due to the fact that my parents were brutally murdered before my very eyes. Everyone leaves me. Will I ever find someone who cares enough to stay...forever?_

"I see someone needs a little company." The smirk on Shayera's face wasn't so much annoying as it was creepy. Neither being the effect she seemed to be going for. Hawk Girl, as she was so accurately called, had taken advantage of Bruce's distraction and had sidled her way up next to him. She had been trying to get his attention for a few weeks, but to no avail. Ever since she and John had it out over something or other she'd shown up wherever Bruce was. Most times succeeding in becoming the most annoying thing in the vicinity. Bruce didn't really have time for her, but after a moment's pause he figured that he should probably give Diana some time to recover before they resumed the investigation.

_And she'd most definitely be more than miffed if I continued without her..._

"What do you want Shayera?"

"Are we talking short-term, or long-term?" She tried another smirk, but somehow only managed a lop-sided grin. She looked like a fool. Suddenly, a miracle happened. Bruce began to feel an iota of sympathy for the girl. Seeing her desperate attempts time and again to gain his attention. And it wasn't Bruce's attention she wanted. No, even Bruce could tell that what she was doing was putting on a show for her ex-lover, John Stewart. From what Bruce had heard, completely inadvertently, the two had quite an argument about two weeks before ending in tears on Shayera's part and more than a few broken...chairs? Tables? Bruce couldn't really remember that part.

"What are you thinking about, Bruce?" Shayera looked truly curious.

"About the argument you and John had and how any interest you show for me is only a tactic to gain his attention." Shayera's face fell into a look of despair mixed with heartache. "Surely you didn't think that make John jealous just by pretending to like me. There are many flaws in that strategy."

"I know, I know. But how else do I get him to notice that I even exist anymore? I suck at verbally expressing any emotion besides anger so I can't talk to him. I figured that if I could make him feel jealous then he'd realize that he still loves me and would take me back without me having to say anything. I guess if you had shown any signs of reciprocation it would have gone a little smoother." It was the most she had ever spoken to Bruce, without it being filled with anger or fake seduction. In all honesty, he was surprised that they had something, anything, in common.

"Shayera, you should talk to a woman about this. And no, making him jealous will not solve the problem. So please, leave me alone." He may have acknowledged mentally their similar plight, but that by no means meant that he was about to strike up a camaraderie with her. That was just asking for trouble, mostly for him. Shayera nodded, somewhat relieved, and walked away towards the cafeteria. Bruce watched her leave then made his way back to the infirmary. He knew it would be uncomfortable to see her there, but he needed to think of the investigation and therefore needed to know if she was well enough to continue. As he approached the door to the infirmary, he took an uncharacteristic deep breath, then took a step forward so the sensor would recognize his presence open the door...

_Damn. It. All. To. Hell._


	6. Chapter 6

__**Author's Note:** What? I'm alive? weird...So I know this is an extremely long time in coming and I grovel at the feet of the readers in shame. This is the conclusion...short, I know...but I agonized way too long and finally said "Fine! See if I care if you're perfect!" and uploaded. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and favorited...the alerts I got from that are what reminded me that I have a responsibility. I hope you enjoy this bit!

**Warning:** No smut, but things get a little steamy...*eyebrow waggle*...

_Damn. It. All to Hell._

Diana turned around at the sound of the door opening and to her utter embarrassment, there stood Bruce, looking for all the world like he was about to...no – that couldn't be possible. She quickly grabbed the blanket on the bed and covered herself. Because of the nature of the test J'onn had done on her, she'd had to change into one of those hospital gowns. Something about the material of her clothes interfering with the machine. She was just changing back into her own clothes when the door opened revealing the one person she wanted to see but not seen by. The worst part: he wasn't saying anything, or doing anything. He just stood there, silent and still, and staring. Quick as she could, she snatched the gown back up to hide herself somewhat. She wanted desperately to say something, to dissipate the awkward atmosphere, but try as she might, she could not think of a single thing.

_Dear Hera, please help me!_

She swallowed hard and noticed that Bruce swallowed at the same time. Something glinted in his eyes and Diana felt a wave of sultry heat wash over her, igniting a long dormant desire. She could feel her cheeks blazing and her legs began to tremble in nervous anticipation. Diana held her breath, hoping that she could reign in these feelings. However, even with her being in excellent shape, within seconds her lungs started screaming oxygen. Unable to resist any longer, Diana's mouth surrendered and opened just enough so air could be sucked in. The gasp she made, although tiny and weak, seemed to have an effect on Bruce. She saw his pupils dilate and his lips draw back slightly, giving him the look of a hungry hunter.

* * *

Bruce never imagined that Diana would have been undressed in order to be checked out and so had no need to prepare himself for such a situation. Even as he stared in, what he hoped was closed-mouth, surprise, he couldn't decide if Fate loved or hated him. When she grabbed the gown off the table and held it in front of her he should have excused himself, but he couldn't move. Staring at her mouth, he caught the movement of her swallowing and he, reflexively, swallowed. Such a simple act had never been so enticing before. Thoughts of gliding his lips, tongue, and teeth across the ivory column had his blood boiling in seconds. Sliding his eyes back up to her mouth, her suddenly irresistible mouth, he watched the lips part and heard the most delightfully sinful gasp come from them.

_So I'm a man after all. Damn it, Diana, I hope you don't hurt me for what I'm about to do, because God knows I can't stop myself. _

A few long strides had him nearly nose to nose with the princess and, after a brief moment of acknowledgment from her, he bent his head and slanted his mouth over hers. Her response came immediately and soon she started tugging at his mask, wanting to twist and tangle her fingers in his dark hair. He pulled away for the instant it took to remove it completely, and claimed her lips once again. Diana felt a warm and wet nudge against her lips and instinctually opened up to it, inviting the ravenous Bat to take his fill. She had always been a dominant spirit, but in that brief moment before he kissed her, she submitted herself fully. When the firm hands at the small of her back pressed her closer into him, she felt a flash of anger from Hera. It only lasted momentarily, as it became squelched by a stronger desire to give and receive pleasure from the man currently consuming her.

Bruce knew he couldn't continue and expect everything to return to normal afterwards. Actions have consequences, something he was very familiar with, and yet, he couldn't bring himself to stop. The way she melted into him, giving him absolute control made him dizzy with desire. Such a powerful woman and he was the one in control. Realizing this, he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away from him, enough so he could look her in the eye. The hazy expression she wore caused his blood to rush away from his brain, but he had to make sure first.

"Diana, is this what you want? Do you really feel strongly enough to give me such control?"

"Yes. I will admit that I was afraid at first, but it feels so natural being with you like this. Do you not feel the same way?" Her eyes shimmered, giving the impression that one word from him could shatter her into a million pieces.

"I...I feel different with you than anyone else. I find it difficult to control my emotions and that has been unnerving." Diana watched as the lustful gaze turned soft and the corner of his mouth twitched into the most charming grin she had ever seen. "I feel like I can smile with you, Diana, something I've never been able to do before."

"Bruce, love, you are smiling and you've never looked more handsome." Unable to resist any longer, Diana cupped his face with her hands and drew him to her so she could taste such a smile.

"Hey! Bruce, Diana, heard you were looking for me?" Wally couldn't have been happier at the sight he'd happened upon. Not even the murderous glares coming from the two lovebirds could bring down his mood.

"Wally, I swear to Hera I shall permanently maim you in a way that will make it difficult for you to properly relieve your bowels for the rest of your existence."

"Now, now, don't get your...well you're not really wearing any, but we'll say panties in a twist." He laughed as he dodged the swatting hand. "Besides, you should be thanking me since it was all my doing getting the two of you to finally get together."

"Let me thank you properly then. Stand still damn you!" Bruce felt an odd feeling sweep over him and ran his hand over his mouth to see if it was doing what he thought. Yes, he was grinning, like a fool and loving every second of it. After a few minutes, Diana stopped chasing Wally around and actually put the hospital gown on the right way. She looked at Bruce and saw him still smiling right at her. She blushed slightly, but returned with a smile of her own. Bruce and Wally both exited when she asked so she could change back into her clothes. Outside the room, Bruce finally remembered to ask Wally the question he and Diana had planned to ask.

"Wally, what exactly did you do with all the toilet paper?" The prankster grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"You see, that's a funny story. One that I'm sure will just bore you to tears and I don't want to put you through all that. But, if you plan on continuing what you and the Princess started in there, you might want to use her room instead of yours. Your's is a little...crowded. Heh heh."

"Wally!"

"Back in a flash!"


End file.
